This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to golf club irons of improved construction to achieve advantages, such as twist resistance, during impact with golf balls, and the provision of a very large sweet spot. In this regard, and in the past, irons evolved in design from flat back to hollow back structure, the present invention providing a further evolution in back structure to achieve advantages, as referred to, and including casting and fabrication advantages.
There is continuing need for improvements in golf club iron heads that will realize twist resistance and enlarged sweet spot characteristics, as well as facilitation of head casting. In this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,946 and 5,282,625 are related to the present invention, and they disclose the provision of undercut recesses in iron heads.
There is need for an improved head configuration which will realize the advantages of such undercutting, while eliminating difficulty in achieving or fabricating such undercutting.